DU
=dual= * adj * dual ???? * pt: adj dual * en: adj dual =dualismo= * sub * dualismo ???? * pt: n dualismo * en: n dualism =dualista= * adj =dualista= * sub * dualista ???? * pt: n dualista * en: n dualist =dualistic= * adj * dualistic ???? * pt: adj dualistico/a * en: adj dualistic =dualitate= * sub * dualitate ???? * pt: n dualidade * en: n duality =dubita= * sub * dubita ???? * pt: n duvida * en: n doubt; * ???? esser in dubita ???? to be in doubt; * ???? sin dubita ???? without doubt, doubtless; * ???? foris de dubita ???? beyond doubt; * ???? poner (un cosa) in dubita ???? to cast doubt on (something) =dubitabile= * adj * dubitabile ???? * pt: adj dubitável * en: adj doubtful, questionable =dubitar= * v * dubitar ???? * pt: v duvidar * en: v to doubt, be in doubt; * ???? dubitar de (un cosa) ???? to doubt (something) * #9674; dubita-dubitose; dubitabile-indubitabile; dubitation; dubitative; dubitator; indubitate =dubitation= * sub * dubitation ???? * pt: n duvida * en: n doubt (1. as in “in doubt”, “without doubt”; 2. Rhet. dubitatio ) =dubitative= * adj * dubitative ???? * pt: adj dubitativo/a * en: adj dubitative =dubitator= * sub * dubitator ???? * pt: n duvidador * en: n doubter =dubitose= * adj * dubitose ???? * pt: adj duvidoso/a * en: adj dubious, doubtful (1. in doubt; 2. causing doubt) =dublinese= * adj =dublinese= * sub * dubnium ???? * pt: n Quim. dubnio (Db) =duc (pl :duches)= * sub =ducal= * adj * ducal ???? * pt: adj ducal * en: adj ducal =ducato= * sub * ducato ???? * pt: n ducado (1. territorio dum duque; 2. dignidade de duque) * en: n I. dukedom (1. duchy; 2. title or rank of a duke); II. ducat * #9674; ducaton =ducaton= * sub * ducaton ???? * en: n ducatoon * duce ???? * pt: n duque * en: n duke * #9674; ducato; duchessa; ducal; archiduce etc. =ducer= * v * ducer ???? * pt: v conduzir, guiar * en: v to conduct (1. to lead, guide; 2. to direct, manage) * #9674; ductile; ducto; abducer; adducer; conducer; deducer; inducer; introducer; producer; reducer; seducer; traducer * duch- ???? * en: see ???? duce ???? * ducha (-sh-) ???? * pt: n duche * en: n 1. douche ( ???? jet of water for therapeutic purposes); 2. shower, shower bath * #9674; duchar =ducha {sj}= * sub * duchar (-sh-) ???? * pt: v duchar * en: v 1. to douche ( ???? to give a douche); 2. to give a shower, a shower bath =duchar {sj}= * v =duchessa= * sub * duchessa ???? * pt: n duquesa * en: n duchess * duct- ???? * en: see ???? ducer ???? =ductile= * adj * ductile ???? * en: adj ductile * #9674; ductilitate =ductilitate= * sub * ductilitate ???? * en: n ductility =ducto= * sub * ducto ???? * en: n [Anat. duct * #9674; aqueducto etc.; oviducto etc.; viaducto etc. =duecento= * sub =duellar= * v * duellar ???? * pt: v duelar * en: v to duel =duellator= * sub =duellista= * sub * duellista ???? * pt: n duelista * en: n duelist =duello= * sub * duello ???? * pt: n duelo * en: n duel * #9674; duellista; duellar =duettista= * sub * duettista ???? * pt: n duetista * en: n duettist =duetto= * sub * duetto ???? * pt: n dueto * en: n duet =dug out= * sub =dulce= * adj * dulce ???? * pt: adj doce * en: adj sweet (1. “sweet to the taste”; * 2. pleasant, soft, gentle, etc.); * ???? aqua dulce ???? fresh water; * ???? (metallo) dulce ???? soft, malleable (metal) * #9674; dulcor-edulcorar-edulcoration; adulciar-adulciamento; dulcificar-dulcification * dulci- ???? * en: see ???? dulce ???? =dulciastre= * adj =dulcificante= * sub =dulcificar= * v * dulcificar ???? * pt: v dulcificar, adoçar * en: v to dulcify =dulcification= * sub * dulcification ???? * pt: n dulcificação * en: n dulcification =dulcor= * sub * dulcor ???? * pt: n dulçor * en: n sweetness (1. “sweetness to the taste”; 2. quality of being pleasant, soft, mild, gentle, etc.) =dulia= * sub * dulo- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds dul- ( ???? slave) * #9674; hierodulo etc. ... =dum= * conj * dum ???? * pt: conj assim como; adv. entretanto * en: conj 1. while, as long as; 2. until; 3. provided that, if only * #9674; interdum etc. =duma= * sub * duma ???? * pt: n duma [R * en: n duma =dumdum= * sub * dumdum ???? * pt: n dumdum [A * en: n dumdum (bullet) =dumping= * sub * dumping ???? * pt: n dumping [A * en: n Com. dumping * -dun ???? * en: n [occurring in compounds -down * #9674; eiderdun etc. =duna= * sub * duna ???? * pt: n duna * en: n dune, down =Dunkerque= * sub n pr * Dunkerque ???? * en: npr Dunkirk * Dunkirken (dún-) ???? * en: npr Dunkirk =dunque= * adv * dunque ???? * pt: conj portanto, por conseguinte * en: conj therefore =duo (I) num= =duo (II)= * sub * duo¹ ???? * pt: adj dois * en: adj two; * ???? divider in duo ???? to divide in two; also: to halve; * ???? le duo ???? the two; * ???? tote (le) duo ???? both * #9674; dual-dualismo, dualista-dualistic, dualitate; duo²-duetto-duettista; duodece etc.; deceduo etc.; duple etc.; duplice etc.; duumviro etc. * duo² ???? * pt: n dueto, duo * en: n duet * duode- ???? * en: see ???? duodece ???? * duodece (-ó-) ???? * pt: adj doze * en: adj twelve * #9674; duodecime-duodecimal; duodeno-duodenal, duodenitis =duodece num= =duodecesime= * num * duodecim- ???? * en: see ???? duodece ???? =duodecimal= * adj * duodecimal ???? * pt: adj duodecimal * en: adj duodecimal =duodecime= * num * duodecime (-dé-) ???? * pt: adj duodecimo, decimo segundo * en: adj twelfth =duodenal= * adj * duodenal ???? * pt: adj duodenal * en: adj duodenal =duodenitis= * sub * duodenitis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n duodenite * en: n duodenitis =duodeno= * sub * duodeno ???? * pt: n [Anat. duodeno * en: n Anat. duodenum =dupar= * v * dupar ???? * pt: v enganar * en: v to dupe * dupator ???? * pt: n enganador * en: n duper =dupe= * sub * dupe ???? * pt: n incauto, ingenuo, simples (pessoa que se pode facilmente enganar) * en: n dupe * #9674; dupar-dupator =duperia= * sub =duplage= * sub * duplage ???? * pt: n 1. dobragem; 2. acto de dobrar filmes =duplamento= * sub * duplamento ???? * pt: n duplicamento * en: n (action of) doubling =duplar= * v * duplar ???? * pt: v 1. duplicar; * 2. dobrar (filmes) * en: v to double (1. to make double; 2. Naut. to sail round) =duple= * adj * duple ???? * pt: adj dobrado/a, dobro/a, duplicado/a; * ???? partita duple ???? Com.] partida dobrada * en: adj double, twofold; * ???? partita duple ???? Bookkeeping] double entry; * ???? duple v ???? (the letter) w * #9674; dupletto; duplar-duplamento, disduplar-disduplamento, reduplar-reduplamento; semiduple etc. =dupletto= * sub * dupletto ???? * en: n doublet (1. identical piece; also: Jewelry, etc.; 2. combination of two) * duple-v ???? * pt: a letra w =duplex= * adj =duplex= * sub =duplicabile= * adj =duplicar= * v * duplicar ???? * pt: v duplicar * en: v to double, make double =duplication= * sub * duplication ???? * pt: n duplicação * en: n duplication =duplicative= * adj * duplicative ???? * pt: adj duplicativo/a * en: adj duplicative =duplicato= * sub * duplicato ???? * pt: n duplicado * en: n duplicate =duplicator= * sub * duplicator ???? * pt: n duplicador * en: n duplicator =duplicatura= * sub * duplicatura ???? * pt: n duplicatura * en: n duplicature; also: Anat. =duplice= * adj * duplice (dú-) ???? * pt: adj dobro, duplo * en: adj double, twofold * #9674; duplicitate; duplicar-duplication, duplicative, duplicator, duplicatura, duplicato, reduplicar-reduplication, reduplicative * ???? * duplicitate ???? * pt: n duplicidade * en: n 1. doubleness, duplexity; 2. duplicity, double-dealing =duplicitate= * sub =dur= * adj * dur ???? * pt: adj duro/a, rijo/a * en: adj hard ( ???? not soft); also: harsh * #9674; duressa; durar =dura mater= * sub =durabile= * sub * durabile ???? * pt: adj durável * en: adj durable, lasting =durabilitate= * sub * durabilitate ???? * pt: n durabilidade * en: n durability =duraluminium= * sub =duramen= * sub =durante= * prep * durante ???? * pt: prep durante; * ???? durante que ???? entretanto * en: prep during; * ???? durante que ???? while, whilst =durar= * v * durar ???? * pt: v durar * en: v to last, endure * #9674; durante; durabile-durabilitate; duration; indurar; perdurar =durata= * sub =duration= * sub * duration ???? * pt: n duração (1. o tempo que uma coisa dura; 2. durabilidade) * en: n duration (1. continuance in time; 2. period of time during which a thing lasts) =durative= * adj =durativitate= * sub =durativo= * sub =duressa= * sub * duressa ???? * pt: n 1. dureza, rijeza, 2. fig. austeridade, severidade, crueldade, insensibilidade) * en: n hardness; also: harshness, duress =duro= * sub =duumviral= * adj * duumviral ???? * pt: adj duunviral * en: adj duumviral =duumvirato= * sub * duumvirato ???? * pt: n duunvirado * en: n duumvirate =duumviro= * sub * duumviro (-úm-) ???? * pt: n Antig. duunviro * en: n Antiq. duumvir * #9674; duumvirato; duumviral